gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Grand Theft Auto V
Irrelevant page I think this is an irrelevant page until GTA V (if that's what it's called) is officially announced. And whoever posted that link (edit: Chip2007), did you read the description? He even says it is GTA SA with some mods. --Aussiebushmatt 17:18, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :You are correct, this page should not exist. I have deleted it until we have SOME information to go on. c:gta:User:Gboyers talk 18:03, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::when i hear definate proof from rockstar i will add it. but considering the time frame of the gta games it wont be soon User:Chip2007 :::Of course. I presume there will be a few 'GTA IV-era' games before GTA V comes our way. Well, until then! --Aussiebushmatt 18:50, 11 August 2008 (UTC) As mentioned earlier, there is no source to prove the title of the next game, and everything that is written in the article. :I do not think it was a new game will begin soon. None of the previous eras occurred in only one city. One could argue about the next game for home consoles, but does not mention a title without sources. :In my opinion this article should be deleted until a trusted source, such as Rockstar, for example. :Eduardo Sellan Brazilian, 01:06, February 19, 2010 ::I agree. This wiki is about facts, not fiction or assumption. -- Master Sima Yi 13:37, April 27, 2010 (UTC :::Yeah, I say go ahead and delete it. Interesting factoid about the Episodes from Liberty City booklet, though. --PsychoDuck 01:11, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::well i dont think it should be deleted i think it should be moved to the gta 5 wishlist instead. San Andreas Looking t the sheer difference in scale btw GTA IV and GTA III, I cant wait to go home to San Andreas. Can you say "GTA-Oblivion"! --Sukhoi35BM GTA uses roman numericals... Move the page to Grand Theft Auto V. --Insane! 15:48, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :GTA 2 didn't use roman numerals. There's nothing to suggest it would be called five/5/V either - it might just be 'GTA IV London' or 'GTA Vice City 2' or 'GTA London 2012'. At this stage, the number format doesn't really matter, so long as people can find this page and understand what it means. There are some people that will get misread GTA V as GTA IV, or not understand that it means 5. This is just a simpler option until we have something more concrete. Does that work for you? Gboyers talk 17:51, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, understood. --Insane! 23:12, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Multiplayer? One of the common if overlooked flaws to the GTA series is the fact that the storyline gameplay is reserved for just 1 player. I'll bet quite a few of us have wished that we could somehow play with two people, possibly in a split-screen manner like a few of the FPS games we know. No, GTA isn't anywhere close to a FPS, physically or style-wise. But what if the entire story was about two protagonists who have some sort of friendship/partnership that gets them through everything together? It would bring a new idea to the whole series that breaks away from the traditional "I need money and I don't care who I kill to get it" or "I do this not because I want to, but because I have to" main characters that have made up the games. If Rockstar can pull that off, it would get a lot of people's attention. Silver Infernus 16:01, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :This page is NOT for suggestions for what GTA V should be. If you want to make suggestions, go to: GTA 5 Wishlist. --Insane! 23:13, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for the heads-up. Silver Infernus 14:29, August 28, 2010 (UTC) March 2011??? I'm not inviolved enough in this wiki to start editing pages. The only thing is, a March 2011 release date certainly doesn't sound like a "strong guess" to me (1st section). Just saying...Micmicmac 22:36, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Possible european settings for GTA V I would say rockstar are leaving the door open on locations for the next GTA the setting possible the present or near future locations in GTA IV one of the McReary gang was seen getting on a plane to Ireland another clues is the Liberty City its over at the bottom right corner there is a tear in the shape of the northwestern France them there is another poster with mount Vesuvius and the writhing is in Russian. --Owen1983 18:45, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Anywhere City GTA 2 plays in 2013. What if Rockstar actually plans to release GTA 5 on the same year and thus in the same city? Hotdog mission, here I come. ZidaneTribal 19:48, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :Just because it may be released in the same year as GTA 2 is set doesn't mean it will be set in the same location. Tom Talk 19:50, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Los Angeles Research Just like to point out that Rockstar researching the Los Angeles and Hollywood area probably isn't for GTA V but rather the game they are publishing with Team Bondi: L.A Noire. Kevinsux909 23:01, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :Good point :) Tom Talk 23:02, April 23, 2011 (UTC) This Page Shouldn't this be move/renamed to something like "Facts & Information GTA5" and this should become the GTA5 page like GTA4 page? Kacj321|Project Zomboid Wikia|The Elder Scrolls Wikia 12:22, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :We will change this page to a more-game-like article when we will have more information. Don't worry :) -- Ilan xd 12:24, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Carcer City 100% If the LC is over from any gta era,carcer city is posibily to be the new city in gta 5.Because is mostly mentioned in the games.But the unnamed city from Manhunt 2 is 1% to be the new city from gta v. RomanianFireSnake 6:27 pm, October 26th, 2011, (UTC+2) :Note: Carcer City being the setting is extremely unlikley, though possible, Manhunt was not made by Rockstar, and therefore use of the city could likely end up in a lawsuit. ::Manhunt was created by Rockstar Games, but I agree that this is very unlikely. -- Ilan xd 18:03, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Speculation, Speculation The Trailer will be out in a few days, can we leave all speculation off this page, The Logo is all we have right now, let's just leave it at that. T-888 22:47, October 26, 2011 (UTC) URGENT: UNDO NOW Someone needs to undo my edit. this is the third time out of 430 edits this has happened. just so you know it's not me its the computer. Russelnorthrop 03:34, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :I know it's not you bud, you've been having that happen sometimes for a while now and I've seen it happen to other people too. No idea what causes it, but I know it's not vandalism and not your fault. Jeff (talk| ) 05:43, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Rewrites I did quite a bit of rewriting. For starters this article needs to take a neutral point of view when it comes to speculations and rumors, avoid what wikipedia calls "peacock terms", and use dry and simple tense. Speculation can be included if there's a good reason for including it. For example, Rockstar researching in LA is a good reason to include the San Andreas speculation. But counterpoints, if they exist, should also be included. And if they are, the article should not try to take one side or another - it should present both arguments calmly, simply, and rationally. Wilder speculation should not be included. This is why I removed the "it might be set in Vice City because we haven't had a game there for a while", because that's just too broad a piece of information to be worth basing anything on. Jeff (talk| ) 05:57, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Rumors This doesn't belong in the main article, but it was posted (copypasted) to this talk page so I'll at least mention it. Someone on the 4chan image board claiming to work for Rockstar leaked a bunch of information about the game. For all the specifics, read here. Jeff (talk| ) 03:39, October 31, 2011 (UTC)